


Breeder

by The_Demon_Fujoshi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abduction, Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Anal Fisting, Auction, Belly Kink, Bodily Fluids, Body Modification, Bondage, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Choking, Cock Warming, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Double Penetration, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, Impregnation, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Master/Pet, Milking, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Human Genitalia, Nursing Kink, Other, Oviposition, Rimming, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Tentacle Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Urethral Play, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Demon_Fujoshi/pseuds/The_Demon_Fujoshi
Summary: Allister is part of the ISS Elysium exploration team. The ship had been exploring the vast outer-space for about thirty years.Allister along with many others had been born during these thirty years and has known nothing but the routine that every male on the ship has.That was about to change and quite honestly Allister had no real issue with that.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 296





	1. The Elysium

**Author's Note:**

> Character details!
> 
> Allister:  
> A Seventeen year old male. Skin is milky white, eyes are navy blue, his hair is black and he is 178 cm or 5,8 ft tall.
> 
> Born from Olivia, 94.2% perfect genes, and Julius, 97.6% perfect genes. They were matched at the chances of having a child with an astounding 98.7% perfect genes, in other words Allister. 
> 
> Parents are not allowed to see their child after it is born and will never actually meet their child. This is standaard and normal, so they never felt remorse knowing they wouldn't be able to see their child born.
> 
> Allister was given the elite training procedure, every child with a 95% or higher got this training, this training is at least fifteen years and after that you get assigned to a Squadron.
> 
> Any person of 99% or higher is allowed to choose who they get matched with. Which has some privileges, but are sometimes unfortunate for the person they choose, seeing as that person has no choice but to agree.
> 
> Allister's person number is 7302451C

Waking up to the blaring of the alarm bell, Allister shot out of bed and immediately did as his routine required him too.

The alarm had signaled that an intruder or intruders had breached in and were sighted by security in the Elysium's lab.

'It's not surprising, those lab creeps are horrible to any creature that isn't human. Let it kill them for all I care' If Allister had said his thoughts out loud he would have been excucted and his body would be fed to the aliens that the lab technician had locked up.

Dressing himself in his black, skin tight body suit and grabbing his blaster, he along with the other males of his sector made his way to the lab and prepared themselves for the encounter with foreign species.

"Squadron 13X4, verify the location of the trespassers, send in a full report after exterminating the foreign species" The Robotic voice, coming from the small earpiece located just behind the ears of Allister and the other young males, ordered. 

"Understood" The leader of Squadron 13X4, Joann verified the order. Putting his filter mask on, Joann motioned for the others to do the same.

On the countdown of Joann the door slid open and Joann's commanding voice rang out.

"Show yourself and state your purpose!" A loud growl responded, the Squadron who were already tense whilst holding their blasters tried their best not to show fear.

Joann turned a little pissed at the unintilligent response and motioned for Tjrone and Inda to come forward. Joann gave them an order to which they responded with a nod.

Allister quickly got annoyed at how slow this was all going, but he knew better than to step out of routine, so he stayed quiet at the end of the group and listened to what Joann had to say.

With a few deep breaths the Squadron entered the destroyed lab after scanning the area for the locations of the intruders.

The Squadron then split up to cover more area, a pair of to to each branch of the labatorium. Allister was chosen to go with Joann to the Observation Branch.

Motioning to the location of the intruders Joann raised his blaster to kill whatever the intruder or experiment was, but it did not go as planned.

An unknown intruder, able to hide from advanced technologie pounced on his and slammed him to the metal floor ready to rip Joann's head off. Luckily, Allister quickly killed it and helped Joann to his feet.

Joann couldn't help but watch Allister as moved around and quickly killed the intruders and escaped lab rats still lurking around. The rest of the Squadron had also completed their tasks and they were now headed back to the Troop Bay, for balster and body inspection.

The inspection went fine and the Squadron, except for Joann, who had to file report. Allister sighed as he made his way back to his assigned room.

Every person had their own room, except for the children, they were kept in large rooms in order to be looked after more easily. 

Allister quickly got out of his uniform and changed into his loose sweatpants and sweater. He jumped onto his somewhat comfterbal bed and opened his hologram television. It didn't play much other than propaganda and occasionally a really old film or show, Allister rather liked those. The holograms were mostly used for calls or work.

"7302451C, a request of permission to enter your quaters has been applied" Allister raised his eyebrow at that. Nobody visits anybody on this ship unless it is absolutely necessary.

"Permission granted?" It came out as question rather than a certain answer. The door opened either way and Joann stepped inside, still wearing his skin tight body suit from the mission. Allister quickly got up and stood at attention, Joann gave him a motion to be at rest.

"Allister, you saved my life today and I truly cannot thank you enough, so I have stepped to the Board and have made a request, which they accepted" Allister could slightly feel his stomach drop, knowing exactly what Joann had requested. Joann being 99,2% perfect genes.

"I have been giving permission to be matched with you" Allister took a deep and shakky breath, he sank down onto his bed and tried to collect his thoughts. He then nodded, knowing that this would please Joann and not scentence him to death.

A grin split Joann's face and he shot forward pressing his lips against Allister's soft rosy pink lips. Allister inhaled deeply at the sudden kiss.

Joann broke the kiss and then leaned in again, wrapping his arms around Allister's waist, causing Allister to wrap his around Joann's neck. 

"Thank you for accepting me" Joann said as his forehead against Allister's. Allister gave a small smile, trying to seem happy as well, scared to dissappoint or anger the higher ranked male.

Allister opened his mouth to speak, but the sound of the alarm caught them in a panic, as well as the loud bang and loss of balance.

"Get dressed! We're under attack!"


	2. New Management

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character details!
> 
> Joann:  
> 99,2% perfect genes,  
> 18 years old,  
> Olive skin,  
> Honey brown eyes,  
> Dark brown hair,  
> 186 cm or 6,1.  
> Small detail, has a scar on his left hip from training.

Being brought onto his knees along with the rest of Squadrons made Allister look at the floor in shame.

_Recap~_

_"Get dressed! We're under attack!"_

_Allister changed into his uniform at lightning speed, whilst Joann guarded the door, but just as his hand wrapped around the handle of his blaster the door got blasted open and Joann was blown against Allister causing both to hit the floor._

_An evil sounding snort came from the entrance and made Allister and Joann turn. They were pulled from the floor and dragged to the Hanger, along the way there others were also being dragged._

_"You beauties are going to bring us a lot of money" Presumably the leader said clasping his hands together, a large nearly demonic grin present on his face._

_With that the males were pulled up from the floor and shoved into a cage. Allister and Joann were squeezed into one along with a slightly older male from a different Squadron._

_"These three, bring them to that fancy auction house close to those rich Uleath, they have a taste for pretty things" The leader said his grin never leaving his face. Allister kept his eyes on the floor of the cage as Joann grabbed his hand. Quickly pulling his hand away Allister wrapped his arms around his legs and put his chin on his knees._

_As soon as everyone was in their cage, the foreign aliens put on gas masks and released tranquillizer gas, making every male pass out after inhaling it._

_End of recap~_

"Allister wake up!" Allister felt a pinch at his side and a harsh whisper in his ear. Groggily and a little grumpy, giving Joann, who looked relieved, a glare. Allister then noticed that they were no longer in the Elysium's Hangar, instead they were in some small dark room filled with other cages.

Some cages were small and empty and other were huge and had a terrifying creature in them. As if reading Allister's mind the other older male in the cage answered his unasked question.

"We don't know where this location is either, auction houses move locations from time to time in order to avoid being caught by the high powers"

"This sucks, what is your name anyway?" Allister asked. Joann looked a little shocked at the tone of voice Allister had, it didn't sound like the usual prim and proper Allister.

"The name's Olander, 99,8%" Allister's and Joann's eyes nearly popped out of their skulls at the percentage.

"Quit your yapping, stupid little Terran's!!" The cage was banged on and the three males flinched a little and decided to keep their mouths shut.

Allister took the same position as when they were in the Hangar, his knees to his chest, his arms wrapped around his legs and his chin placed on his knees. Joann took a deep breath and tried his best not ask Allister anything.

It wasn't until much later that their cage was opened and they were pulled out. Each of them was undressed till they were as naked as the day they were born and after that a ring gag was shoved in their mouths, they were then put on their knees each tied to post with their hands above their heads.

They were somewhat inspected by an old, gross looking alien, who had a perverted look on his face as he gave each male a dosis of aphrodisiac. Each of the males cried out as their body started heating up and blood suddenly rushed south.

" 'ere ready, bring 'em to the stage an' start the 'ucking show!" The man yelled and the three males were legit rolled out onto a stage were they faced a curtain and a rather fake type of fancy dressed alien, who had the fakest salesman smile ever, it looked like it was carved into his face, like he was born with it.

"My esteemed ladies and gentlemen, I now proudly present our final offer!" The curtain lifted and the three intoxicated males were exposed to an entire audience of wealthy and influencial aliens. The aliens all leaned forward in upmost interest.

"Three healthy Terran males! Unmarked and most importantly no modification have been applied! You can do whatever you want to them! .... For a great price of course! Come check them yourself and bid away!"

The three men were completely erect, but were to intoxicated in to actually care, they wanted to be touched and cum, not caring if a weird tentacle alien or the lead commander of the Elysium.

Aliens instantly flocked to the stairs of the stage and tried to be the first to inspect, they were however stopped in their tracks when a single voice rang out.

**"They're mine! I bid 5 billion units"**

If Allister wasn't in a deluded state he would shit himself at the huge sum of money bid on his body and the bodies of his fellow humans.

"I want them on my ship within now and five minutes, so get moving!"


	3. Officially Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character details!
> 
> Olander:  
> 99,8% perfect genes,  
> 20 years old,  
> Warm ivory skin,  
> Onyx eyes,  
> Black hair,  
> 199 cm or 6,5.  
> Small detail, has been matched with the Elysium Commander.

The male alien smirked as he watched the three incredibly horny Terran's loaded into his ship and transferred the units to the auction house.

"Sir, were would you like them?" A female maid asked. 

"My private quaters and anybody that interupts me will be executed on the spot, tell the Sentinel to prepare the Reformation Room" The three males were in pain, unable to get enough stimulation to cum, yet every small thing gave them pleasure. The stares they got gave them pleasure. The cold air touching their bare skin gave them pleasure. Even the cuffs around their wrists gave them pleasure.

They were brought to a large room, that had an entire wall made out of glass, which made possible to look out onto the stars. Not that the three males were focussed on that.

Joann was taking peaks at Allister, who was rubbing his thighs together and moaning softly through the ring gag, drool gliding down his chin and dripping onto his chest, as he kept his eyes closed.

Olander and Joann had been watching the rather erotic scene Allister had been displaying and were almost dripping precum, because of it.

The alien that bought them then entered the room, naked as the day he was born. He stepped close to Allister and gently grasped his chin, making Allister open his eyes.

"You look so precious, my little pet" The alien had a smirk on his face as he gently traced Allister's jawline, Allister quivering underneath the soft touches.

"I'm your owner, your master if you will" Allister let out a soft whimper as Master squeezed his jaw, this made Joann growl and catch the aliens attention.

"Disobeying are we?" The master took off Joann ring gag and the first that happened was Joann spitting on his cheek.

"Don't touch him! He's mine! I choose him! You'll never OWN him!" The alien growled, giving Joann a harsh glare and whipped the substance from his cheek. He walked back to Allister, a smirk back on his face and Joann's face had a look of horror as he watched the alien unlock the cuffs on Allister's wrists and carried Allister to the bed, whilst Allister desperately clung to him.

Olander also watched with concern for the much smaller male. The alien sat down onto the bed and put Allister in his lap, cooing a little as Allister nuzzled his head into his chest. Joann looked nearly feral when the alien gently traced Allister's soft muscle lines.

"You can call me Uldra, little pet. Now let me show the disobedient one how I do my work" Allister looked a little confused and tilted his head, the gag preventing him from saying anything. Uldra undid the gag and threw it close to Joann.

He tilted Allisters head upwards and pressed his lips against Allisters. Allister hummed a little, the drugs still messing up his brain, whilst the other two had slowly gotten out of and turned flacid.

Uldra gave Joann a side eye and without warning pushed his tongue into Allisters mouth and throat, making Allister choke at the sudden intrusion. Allister pushed at Uldra's chest, but Uldra wrapped his arms around Allisters body and prevented him from breaking free. Allister gagged as the alien's tongue went even furter in his throat and slowly turned red at the lack of oxygen.

"He's going to suffocate!" The familiar voice of Joann cried out and a sudden burst of air entered Allister as Uldra removed his tongue. Allister coughed loudly and shoved himself away from Uldra and onto the cold floor with a loud thud. Covering his mouth slightly with his forearm and coughing loudly, Allister scrambled away from the tall alien.

The alien had a cruel smile on his face as he simply reached forward and pulled the small back into his lap. 

"My apologies, little pet. At least the message got across" Uldra said gently and carrased Allister's cheek, placing a soft kiss on his forhead. Allister shivered and his heart was beating rappidly, fear heavy in his mind.

Uldra gently put Allister on the bed and walked to Olander, ungagging him and uncuffing him, also picking him up and out him on the bed next to Allister. Olander quickly grasped Allister and did a examination, like a concerned mother.

Uldra hummed a little at the display and then walked to Joann, who looked eager to get unchained, but Uldra had a different idea. Walking back to the two men on his bed, he picked up both of them and placed each of them on a hip. 

"I'll be back for you later, but these two deserve a reward for behaving good so far" Uldra simply said and walked out of the room, giving zero fucks about being naked or his new brides being exposed to his subordinates.

Allister and Olander, who no longer had drugs in their system turned a bright red at being seen naked by so many people. Uldra caught this and cooed a little at them, saying that they were truly adorable.

"My dear pets, you'll stay here until you are fully ready" This confused the two males to no end and Olander curiosly asked what he meant. Uldra simply smiled and opened the door to a dark empty room and caused Allister and Olander to turn concerned about what was actually going to happen.

"No harm will come to you"


	4. Preperation, Punishment and Pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character details!
> 
> Uldra or The Master:  
> ???% perfect genes,  
> ??? Years old,  
> Light blue skin with black and dark blue 'markings',  
> White eyes and has no iris or pupil,  
> Long dark blue hair,  
> 279 cm or 9,1.  
> Small detail, has been looking for the perfect incubators of his spawn for nearly a century.

Uldra put the two on the floor and left the room leaving the two humans to theirselves. Olander quickly pulled Allister into a hug, not knowing if it was to comfort himself or the younger male. The lights then turned on, the two humans had expected a bright artificial light, but instead a soft light, which looked much like the light they saw in films on their holograms. 

Uldra smiled softly as he watched the two humans hug and look around the room as the lights came on. He turned to the Sentinel and nodded, in return the Sentinel started pressing buttons. The Master and Sentinel then left leaving the two humans and the soon to be made process.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Allister softly asked and Olander shrugged. Then it happened a large metal panel opened up, the two males looked at each other and slowly crawled away from whatever could possibly be in the small space behind the opened panel.

They didn't get very far though. Slimy green tentacles shot from the space and wrapped itself around the two males lifting them up in the air. Letting out cries of surprise the males were quickly silenced by the tentacles.

Two tentacles had entered the two mouths of the males, one for each and were slowly caressing their tongues, rubbing a sweet tasting substance on them. They both hummed a little and slowly started sucking softly on the tentacle wanting to drink a little more of the substance.

Whinning as the tentacles pulled out of their mouths. They were desperate and thirsty for the subsrance and nearly begged for more, a small voice in the back of their minds told them to stop, that their fellow soldier from their once stupid, complect life on the Elysium.

"Olander?" Olander hummed a little as he heard Allister softly call out to him.

"Keep... Secret... T-this?" Olander managed to get a yes over his lips and this gave Allister a bit of rest as two new tentacles came close to their faces, dripping in the same substance as the last tentacles.

The two males gladly opened their mouths and welcomed the tentacles in. A small shudder came from the tentacles in delight at the willingness of the two males and placed a tentacle on each of their tongues and reveled as the boys suckled and licked tenderly on it's limbs.

Some tentacles went further down south and rubbed the boys' now slowly hardening cocks. The boys moaned around the tentacles as their cocks were grasped in a tight grip, they soon realized that the tentacles in their mouths had been feeding them aprosidiac, but they could care less.

Soon their bodies had been carresed all over by the tentacles and were covered in a light coat of aprosidiac and sweat. They were breathing loudly as well, the amount of pleasure the tentacles gave when they gently slidded over their nipples shot straight to their spine and to their cocks.

Olanders head shot up as he heard Allister gasp loudly and a cry escaped Allister's lips, not long after Olander discorved why. A thin and extremely slimy tentacle rubned against the entrance of his ass and shoved itself straight inside and purposely kept pressing agains his prostate.

"Oh! Fuuuuck!~" Olander cried out loudly as another and a more thicker tentacle went inside as well. Allister meanwhile was long gone in his pleasure, his eyes were rolled back and his mouth was wide open, loud moans and gasps escaping him as he tried to thrust back onto the tentacles.

The tentacles shuddered in absolute delight at the willing nature of the two males and rewarded them. The tentacles placed two sucktion cups on the boys' nipples and gently suckled on the sensitive buds, causing the boys to go into a rut.

In the meanwhile~

"You should have learned your role, pet" Uldra growled out as he pulled on the leash connected to the collar around Joann's neck. Joann fell forward, his cheek resting on the floor as drool pooling around his lips. Uldra gave an annoyed sneer and pulled out a small remote, which Joann took notice off.

"No! Please! I'm sorry!" Uldra didn't even spare him a glance as he turned up the vibrations of the small vibrator placed on the tip of Joann's cock. Joann let out a loud cry and tried desperately not to grind his hips against the floor, not wanting to get an even worse punishment.

"How about this? You call me your master and I'll grant you one release... Actually beg for it" Joann whimpered at the demand, but as the vibrations got turned up more and the band restraining him from cumming got even tighter.

"M-master! P-please! Let me cum!" Joann said bowing down on the floor and pressing his forehead against the floor just in front of Uldra's feet. Uldra smiled and picked him up bringing him to the bed. He turned off the vibrator and got it off of Joann cock.

"Are you going to obey?" Uldra's tone was nearly teasing as he rubbed the head of Joann's cock with his tumb, causing Joann to tremble under his touch.

"Yes! I-I will! P-please! Please let me cum!!"

Uldra had a smirk on his face as he gently grasped Joann's cock with his whole hand and rappidly jerked the male off. Joann spasmed and sobbed loudly as ribbons of white cum splattered onto his stomach and Uldra's hand. 

Uldra gasped a little at the lewd display and curiously licked at the white substance on his finger tips, humming in delight at the taste of it. Joann had just gotten his breathing to be reculated only to have large fingers covered in his own cum shoved into his mouth.

"You should taste yourself, it's addicting" Joann let out a loud whine as the fingers rubbed over his tongue. Joann then lost the will to fight Uldra's small ministrations and suckled onto the fingers in his mouth, licking and tasting his cum.

"Good wife, now let's see how our adorable lovers are" 


	5. Warm Up

Olander and Allister were laying exhausted on top of one another. The tentacles had worked them over again and again, until they were perfect for birthing their master's children.

"Allister... I feel... Weird?" Allister nodded in agreement to Olander's words, rubbing his stomach a little, telling Olander that he felt the same as him.

"Yeah... My belly... Feels funny... Hollow, but... Not hungry?"

Olander sat up straight and decided to find out just exactly what was going on. He spread his legs and noticed just how much slick, he assumed, came from the tentacles had started to seep out of his winking hole.

Allister leaned onto one of Olanders legs and watched curiously as Olander dipped his finger into the somewhat gaping hole and moaned loudly. Loud and wet noises came from the hole and Olander couldn't help himself, he pressed another finger in and started moving them rappidly.

Licking his lips in delight Allister couldn't help but wonder how it tasted. Climbing over Olanders leg he positioned his in a way that his face was so close to Olanders parts that Olanders fingers nearly hit his nose.

"Why does it feel good?!" Olander questioned as he moved his fingers wilder than before. Allister grinned and grasped Olanders had stopping his movement. Olander let out a noise similair to a whine.

"What are you doing?! I need more!!" 

"You'll get what you want, my love, you are ready after all" Allister's and Olander's head shot towards the doorway where Uldra was standing with Joann in his arms.

Allister sat on his heels and gave a whimper as he couldn't do what he was thinking off. Uldra put Joann on the floor near the two humans, but the two males were still staring at Uldra not quite sure what to do.

"You two look stunning" Uldra said as he picked up the two males, looking the two males over a little, nodding in approval. The two males were quiet, feeling embarrased somehow.

"Don't be embarrassed my loves, you are now perfect" Uldra said and turned on his heels to walk out with the two males in his arms. Only to be stopped by a small hand grasping his calf. Looking down he saw Joann staring up at his confused and scared.

"Don't worry I'll be back for you soon" Uldra said reassuringly and Joann slowly let go of the tall, alien male, whinning a little as he did so.

Uldra walked out the door closing automatically behind him. Leaving Joann behind in the room where he would soon expirience a pleasure he never knew existed.

In the meanwhile Uldra had made it back to the bedroom and placed Allister and Olander on his grand bed. Taking a seat on a cushioned chair opposite to the bed.

"Prepare yourselves, I shall impregnate you soon" The two humans could feel themselves shiver and their skins had goosebumbs all over.

"W-what?" Allister's voice was high and squeaky as he wrapped his arms around himself, confused at what he was told.

"You are my wifes, you shall bear my children, it is required" Olander looked at Allister and Allister looked at him. On the ship they did as they were told, especially by their matched person, they had no choice and now they didn't have a choice either.

Uldra noticed this and gave them a hard gaze, he realizing that Allister and Olander had different expectations of their lives.

"Do what you must, I won't interfere until I deem you ready and for the record you will live as my wifes not ordinary life stock." Uldra said leaning back and observing the two human males.

"So, you won't keep us locked here as breeding mares?" Olander asked curiously as he refered to himself and his two fellow humans of which one was present. Uldra shook his head, giving to two males some reassurance, but not fully convincing them.

Uldra sighed and stood up walking towards the two males, who didn't move from their position. He first placed his lips gently against Olanders before gently placing a kiss on Allisters lips. He then grabbed Olanders and Allisters faces and brought them closer to one another, until their lips met and they slowly started pressing back, Uldra let go of them and returned to his seat watching them.

He had never seen how humans smothered one another in affection and now he had a front row seat to a spectaculair show. 

Olander and Allister continued to softly kiss one another until breaking apart and awkwardly looked at Uldra, who motioned for them to continue. Olander took lead and placed his hands on Allisters waist bringing him in closer before sharing another kiss with the male, Allister had put his hands on Olanders shoulders and softly squeezed them once in a while.

Uldra smiled and completely relaxed in his seat watching the two humans kiss and once in a while break apart, smile a little and continue kissing after that. 

Allister hummed softly as Olander gently pushed him onto the bed and had reached down to grip his squishy ass. Uldra took a deep breath as Olander opened his eyes during the kiss he and Allister were sharing and gave him a sly look before giving Allister lips an open wet kiss, causing Allister to automatically open his mouth.

Olander closed his eyes again and kissed Allister feverishly, Allister responding with the same heat. Uldra gulped a little as the two males started kissing each others necks and Olander let out a loud groan when Allister sunk his teeth into his collarbone.

Uldra frowned at that, confused. Didn't biting hurt or something like that?

"Why do you hurt him?"


	6. First Batch

"It feels good... Sometimes" Olander simply responded as Allister softly licked the bitemark and placed kisses on them. Uldra hummed a little and watched as Allister continued placing kisses and suckling on the skin of Olanders neck, collar and chest.

Olander had in the meanwhile lifted Allister up until the younger male was seated in his lap and had spread the younger ones ass cheeks, running his finger up and down gently down the creak between them, causing Allister to arch his back breathing softly through his mouth as Olander rubbed his not longer gaping hole gently with the pad of his finger.

Blinking a bit confused Olander pulled away his hand to look at it, it had a slick, runny oilly substance on his fingers. Allister was a bit dissapointed by the sudden halt of movement so he took actions into his own hands and pushed Olander down.

Gasping a bit, Olander was startled by Allisters sudden actions, but didn't actually mind it. Allister moved himself until he was between Olanders legs and his face was near Olanders crotch, letting out soft pants against Olanders erect cock.

Allister leaned forward and pressed a kiss against the tip of Olanders cock, before licking the head gently and slipping it inside of his mouth. Olander gasped loudly and threw his head back at the sensations, Uldra watched with deep interest how Allister lovingly licked and nuzzled Olanders cock.

More noise escaped Olanders lips as Allister took his cock into his throat and started bobbing his head up and down. Uldra looked down to his own crotch and noticed that he was nearly ready. Olander then grasped Allisters hair out of nowhere and pulled the male off of his cock, leaned down and shoved his tongue into the males mouth.

They then fought for domination and rolled around the massive bed trying to gain just a little bit, until they to a standstill with Olander on top. They were completely stuck and laughed a little, before grinding themselves on one another to create friction.

Uldra smirked as his sight was set on the two males, who both had their rears towards him, but still gave him a view of the males kissing. 

He stood up quietly and without warning the two humans felt fingers proding at their entrances. Allister let out a loud groan at the sudden intrusion, whilst Olander moaned and moved back onto the fingers. 

The smirk never left Uldra's lips as he moved his fingers faster and rougher into the two males, causing the them to let out whines and loud moans. Allister didn't even take notice the sudden weight on his chest as Olander collasped on him, instead he focussed on the curling fingers pressing against his prostate and the sound of squelching.

"You two look delicious, I can't wait to see you all swollen up with my children" Uldra groaned out watching as slick slide down his fingers and decorate his hands. Pulling his fingers out he watched as the holes in front of him wink, desperate to clench around something.

Uldra lifted Olander from Allisters body and laid him next to Allister on the bed. The both of them were panting softly, their bodies glistening from a layer of sweat. Allister looked at Uldra curiously, Uldra smiled at him and went back to his seat that was in front of the bed, spreading his legs for Allister to see.

Allister blinked owlishly as he saw the slit between Uldra's legs. Getting up from the bed and going over to the alien male, going down on his knees and seating himself between Uldra's legs.

"You can have a taste" Uldra simply said and without a moment of hesitation Allister leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to the top of the slit. Poking his tongue out, Allister tasted the same aprosidiac that the tentacles had fed him.

It was addicting and without notice Allister started lapping at the folds like a dog in heat, sucking and trying to get as much of the substance as possible. Uldra was softly moaning and letting out hisses as he pressed his hand against the back of Allisters head.

"That's it, just a little closer" All of the sudden Uldra let out a loud groan, choking and gagging noises were heard coming from Allister as an ovipositor had slid out of Uldra's oozing slit and has shoved itself down Allisters throat. Allister quickly pulled himself off of the ovipositor and leaned onto Uldra's leg, panting loudly.

Olander had in the meanwhile enjoyed the show of Allister seated on his knees and so desperately licking at the slit between the aliens legs. That was of course until the ovipositor was revealed.

Uldra didn't think humans were as fast as they were until he saw at what speed Olander got of the bed and kneeled infront of him, looking at his ovipositor with amazement.

Olander was about to touch it, but he was shoved away roughly by Allister, Olander did not like that and pulled at Allisters hair, trying to get the male away from the alien. Uldra grinned as the humans displayed their jealous behaviour, but would rather not have his wifes damaged. Reaching forward Uldra quickly grasped both of the males chins and turned their faces towards his own.

"Don't worry, you shall both be round with my children" Both males whined a little, both wanting to be first. 

"Now, now, there's no need to whine, unless you'd rather wait?" The two males quickly stopped whinning and impatiently waited for orders. Uldra smirked a little and decided what he wanted to do.

"Allister, get on that bed, your lovely behind facing us" Allister was confused thinking that Olander was going to get special treatment. Uldra leaned towards Olander and Olander eagerly leanded upwards.

Instead of getting what Olander had expected, Uldra leaned further down to Olanders ear and whispered an order, along with the award that would be given when followed. After pressing a audible kiss to Olanders neck before standing up.

Allister tried his best not to whine at the kissing noise, trying to stay still and obey his order. He strained his ears trying to listen for more signs of intimacy, but he didn't hear anything.

Uldra in the meanwhile was standing behind Allister motioning for Olander to do as ordered, within seconds Olander was in front of Allister, his erect cock pressed against Allisters soft lips. Allister blinked a little confused, but then gently kissed the head, before starting to gently nuzzling and licking at it. Olander let out a few gasps at the sensation of Allisters lips wrapping around his sensitive cock and the tongue circling around the head.

"Fuck that feels good" Olander moaned out moving his hips as he put one hand in Allister hair and the other on the back of Allisters neck, Allister moaned a little as the cock nearly pressed against the back of his throat.

It was at that moment that Allister felt it, something pressed againt his entrance and in a sudden movement it was burried deep in his ass. Allister nearly screamed at the feeling of Uldras shoving himself inside, Olander pulled out of his mouth and Uldra didn't move.

"Ooh gods, you're huge" Allister said as he leaned down pressing his face against the sheets, Uldra smirked a little and leaned down pressing a kiss against Allisters back.

"I have to get in your womb somehow" Olanders head shot up and Allister was about to ask, but Uldra thrusting in further halted that. Allister lifted his head and looked at Olander, who gently grasped his cheeks pressing kisses against the younger males lips.

"You're being so good, so good" Uldra said and Allister let out a loud moan as Uldra hit the entrance to his womb, Olander smiled and gently rubbed Allisters stomach, which was buldging, the outline of Uldras cock clearly visible. Uldra growled a little at the action and the sudden sensation of being able to feel Olanders hand.

"I can't wait to see Joann reaction, he'll be so jealous seeing you filled up with children that aren't his" Olander said teasingly, Uldra was royally pissed at the thought of his brides being filled with children that aren't his. Without a single warning Uldra started thrusting hard and fast, hitting Allisters cervix everytime, causing him to cry out and grasp the sheets tightly.

Olander smiled gently caressing Allisters face as he watched Uldra thrust into Allister, until he all of the sudden groaned loudly and Allister cried out loudly.

"You can feel it, can't you? You can feel me inside of your womb" Allister whimpered and babbled at the words coming from Uldra. Olander lifted Allister up, causing both men to moan at the feeling.

"Aww, you're little tummy looks so big, love. I bet you can't wait to be filled and look round with children" Olander said placing a quick kiss against Allisters stomach, the tip of Uldras cock outline to be exact.

Uldra groaned at the sudden sensation of Allister clenched up, making Olander smile and gently grasp Allister cock, which had been left painfully hard against his stomach.

"You can cum, I'm sure Uldra will love the feeling of you tightning around his huge cock, maybe even put an extra child inside of you" Olander said winking at Uldra as he jerked Allister off. Allister mind was completely fog and could only slightly register the words coming from Olander, but it felt so good that when the word cum was dropped, he immediately did so after realizing it.

A strangled sound came from Uldra as everything tightened around him and in the spur of the moment Uldra started pumping his seed into Allisters womb.

Olander gasped as Allisters stomach swelled up and eventually got so big that it laid against the sheets of the bed. Uldra then let out another groan as one of his eggs made it's way through his cock and into Allisters womb.

"You look so pretty swollen up, Allie" Allister was panting loudly and occasionally cried out as an egg got pumped into his belly. After nearly a minute and Allister being filled with nearly fifteen of Uldras eggs, Uldra finally pulled out. 

Olander wanted to shove Uldra out of the way to see Allisters large gaping hole, trying to clench at air. Uldra was also panting, but he wasn't done yet and especially not after seeing Allisters lovely pink hole gape in front of him.

"My turn!" Uldras head shot towards Olander who was propped up against the headboard of the bed, his legs spread and his private parts on full display.


End file.
